1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, more particularly to a stand with foldable leg units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stand 1 is shown to include a support frame 11 having an oval-shaped holding frame portion 111, a plurality of legs 112,113 extending downwardly from the holding frame portion 111 to stand on a supporting surface, and left and right grip portions 114 extending outwardly and respectively from two opposite sides of the holding frame portion 111. A cooking utensil 12 can be disposed on the holding frame portion 111 of the support frame 11.
The conventional stand is disadvantageous in that the height of the support frame 11 is not adjustable, thereby limiting the range of use of the stand.